User talk:Tinsel Fluff
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mermaid Melody Pop Stars fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Thirza the Hedgehog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Amyrose1515 (Talk) 20:25, February 28, 2011 RAINBOW O.O RAINBOW TASTES EPIC! Hai! :D [[User:Amyrose1515|'The light shines,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'on those whom cares more about other's']] 21:44, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Kon-nichiwa Sassa-san! [[User:Amyrose1515|'The light shines,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'on those whom cares more about other's']] 22:01, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I didn't catch a word of that! XD [[User:Amyrose1515|'The light shines,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'on those whom cares more about other's']] 22:15, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Ooooh... XD I'm good! and you? [[User:Amyrose1515|'The light shines,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'on those whom cares more about other's']] 22:20, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! :D [[User:Amyrose1515|'The light shines,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'on those whom cares more about other's']] 22:38, February 28, 2011 (UTC) No, but they are so cool O.O [[User:Amyrose1515|'The light shines,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'on those whom cares more about other's']] 00:30, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Yup! And By the way, since your charrie is going to be a green Mermaid, she's going to be the North Atlantic Princess :3 [[User:Amyrose1515|'The light shines,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'on those whom cares more about other's']] 00:58, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Yup! Her adopted mother would be Noel. [[User:Amyrose1515|'The light shines,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'on those whom cares more about other's']] 01:06, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Same XD I sent you the Hanon test! [[User:Amyrose1515|'The light shines,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'on those whom cares more about other's']] 01:10, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Isn't she kawaii? :3 [[User:Amyrose1515|'The light shines,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'on those whom cares more about other's']] 01:22, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi Thirza i must need to learn about how you do recolors there awsum XD[[User:MewArcticWolf|''The best thing is'' [[User Talk:MewArcticWolf|''FM LIVE!!!!!]] 01:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC)]] 19:22, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure i would love that :)[[User:MewArcticWolf|'The Best Thing Is.... ]][[User Talk:MewArcticWolf|'''FM LIVE!!!!!]] 13:08, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Archer has black beads and a black seashell bra XD[[User:MewArcticWolf|'The Best Thing Is.... ']][[User Talk:MewArcticWolf|'FM LIVE!!!!!']] 20:36, March 5, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH![[User:MewArcticWolf|'The Best Thing Is.... ']][[User Talk:MewArcticWolf|'FM LIVE!!!!!']] 21:07, March 5, 2011 (UTC) D'aww.. Thanks Thirz! Your the best! [[User:Amyrose1515|'What did you say?']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Did I just hear you call me Dessie?']] 22:09, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello i made a pic for Thirza! here it is[[User:MewArcticWolf|'The Best Thing Is.... ']] [[User Talk:MewArcticWolf|'FM LIVE!!!!!']] 15:27, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Hai! :D [[User:Amyrose1515|'What did you say?']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 18:08, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thirza ^-^[[User:Tiatulip44|'Yay ']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'PSSA ^.^ ']] 19:22, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I disided to make you a little somthing to say thanks ^-^[[User:Tiatulip44|'Yay ']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'PSSA ^.^ ']] 19:40, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Your welcom ^-^[[User:Tiatulip44|'Yay ']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'PSSA ^.^ ']] 19:45, March 16, 2011 (UTC) HI! I have made you a present! Thirza can you make me a transform plz im too lazy to ._.[[User:MewArcticWolf|'The Best Thing Is.... ']] [[User Talk:MewArcticWolf|MERMAID MELODY!]] 14:48, March 18, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU A MILLION![[User:MewArcticWolf|'The Best Thing Is.... ']] [[User Talk:MewArcticWolf|MERMAID MELODY!]] 21:03, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh no! D: And I'm sleeping in the basement tonight, so wikia all night WOOT! [[User:Amyrose1515|'''Now Slip Into Darkness...]] 00:51, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hehe ^^' i'mmakin Heinas page! Is it okay is I say that she considers Tessa as a sister? (Chances are Dar, Zan, and Tes are her sisters xD) [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 01:04, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm almost ready to post for now ^^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 01:08, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hold on xD I'm just listing Trivia, Quotes, Basic infom, and a small defination of her personality. [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 01:17, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Almost done... [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 01:21, April 9, 2011 (UTC) It's okay ^^ I made Heinas page! [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 01:36, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Shweet! I'll be back within an hour or so. Hopefully i'll be back soon! [[User:Amyrose1515|'Now Slip Into Darkness...']] 01:58, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hai Hai! [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' I am of service ~nya!~']] 21:31, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Shweet! I've gotta go! But when I get back i'll have a siggy gif for ya! [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 21:50, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm back! Working on de gif nao! [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 23:06, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Here it is! The green part came out horrible though xD [[User:Amyrose1515|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515| I am of service ~nya!~']] 00:33, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Wow! XD That's pretty Awesome! [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 01:59, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Well it certainly fits them XD [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 02:04, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay ^^ I might not be able to do much, gotta go to bed early >.< [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 02:16, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ^^ [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 02:18, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Wow XD [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 02:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't think she is. People who are bad at Roleplaying God-mod and talk in ther noobish way. (ROFL LOL Lok at mi im kind dewds!) [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 02:25, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I have a question for you, is she a bit dyslexic? Because if so I could totally understand. My little brother is a bit too, we think so anyways. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 02:30, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Ahhh... I see. I'm a speed typer too ^^' [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 15:10, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey ^^' Sorry I didn't get back to ya! My fingers hurt @3@ [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 22:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to say hi :) I just wanted to say hi. You might know me form Tokyo mew mew fanon wiki but if you don't, hi I'm Cho it's great to meet you. I love you characters and your re colors. I also want to make new friends and this is a great place to start! :) '''Please do not let block my again, just I want to ask: 1. Are not all pages only the data is? 2. What can I do to make the data be more interesting?